Under Cherry Blossom Trees
by Shadow-Flower-76
Summary: As Sun Quan reaches his 20th birthday he realises the pressures on him to marry a suitable wife, he also doesn't want his best friend Lu Kyoko to marry, little does he realise just how much he doesn't want her to marry. SQxOC LK SCxDQ ZYxXQ SSXxLB
1. Prologue and Birthday Boy

**Disclaimer: Koei owns all characters, except Lu Kyoko which is mine.**

**While Ling Tong and Lu Kyoko is one of my favourite pairings ever (Changing Heart), I think Lu Kyoko and Sun Quan are actually probably my favourite, I thought about her and Sun Quan after reading a fanfic... it showed Sun Quan in a different light, more cool and then DW6 came along and I was like 'Oh my God! He's awesome!' the fanfic in question is in my favourites. Pairings: Sun Quan x OC (Lu Kyoko), Sun Ce x Da Qiao, Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao and Sun Shang Xiang x Liu Bei**

**Costumes, Hairstyles and Weapons: All DW6 with DW6 weapons**

**Oh and Lu Kyoko wears a black and red light armour, if you have Dynasty Warriors 6 Empires then (bear in mind I have unlocked virtually nothing) she is wearing the Shaman Top, Valkyrie Gauntlets, Owl Skirt and the Valkyrie Boots, all the colours are in red. Her hair is mid back length and tied in a high ponytail, as opposed to shoulder length in Changing Heart, still light brown, and she Yue Yings DW6 Empires weapon, but imagine the little bow as red not green, she is a sorceress and is known as "Protector of the Sun Family" and she is still Lu Meng's younger sister.**

**Okay, prologue first, which will just explain the current situations and then I'll go into the story, ****anything in italic is a flashback or a dream**

**Three dots means some time has passed, and a star means that it's the same time but at a different place**

**Prologue:**

_**Some young children are all playing in a stretch of cherry blossom trees, they are a range of ages, and there are two girls and four boys, one of the boys is sitting down, leaning against a tree. The two girls are the youngest. One of them falls over,**__ "Na, Na Shang fell over!"__** One boy shouted, teasing her.**_

"_Shut up Ce!" __**Sun Shang Xiang answered; the other girl pulled her up**__ "Not like you've never fallen over before!"__** The other girl added**_

"_Looks like we got our work cut out for us with two girls eh Yu?"__** Sun Ce said to the boy next to him, who nodded back at him, a big smile on his face.**_

"_You still didn't answer Kyoko"__** Shang Xiang said, putting her hands on her hips**_

"_Right... So?"__** The boy on Sun Ce's other side said, Lu Kyoko opened her mouth, in mock shock**__ "That's mean Quan"__** She said and pouted, he felt guilty and scratched his head, but then Lu Kyoko smiled cheekily and he laughed**__ "That was mean!"__** Sun Quan protested.**_

_**They all laughed and carried on playing, Sun Ce shouted over to the boy who was sitting down and was considerably older than all of them**__ "C'mon Meng! Come and play! You never play with us anymore!"_

_**The boy just looked over to Sun Ce and then back, looking at the group in general, they all knew he was there to make sure that his sister didn't get hurt, eventually, and with Sun Ce's constant pestering he stood up and joined in, they were playing a game they called 'Tiger's Den' Sun Ce had showed them how to play, claiming that his father had taught him how, which was Sun Quan could prove was actually true, not one of Sun Ce's bluffs. **_

_**Everyone hid while Sun Quan counted; he wasn't the fastest runner in the group and had lost the race across the field meaning he was 'on', but had only just been behind Lu Meng. When he had counted to fifty he looked around, but he knew where Lu Kyoko liked to hide since they always hid together. He had always had to call her his good friend since Shang Xiang had claimed her as her best friend first. He found her not far from the square and she started running, but slowly for her and he caught her rather easily, his arms around her and they were both laughing.**_

**A lightning bolt struck the ground, waking Sun Quan up with a jump and he groaned, why had he dreamt about that? That had been years ago, but under all the stress on the kingdom, with the wars and bad harvests he was told it was only natural to dream about good times... But still... Sun Quan had never expected to go quite back that far in time. He sat up but seeing it was still night he didn't bother dressing, instead he walked over to his window, rubbing his eyes.**

**Sun Quan was now 18 years old, his elder brother Sun Ce was 22, Sun Ce's sworn brother and best friend Zhou Yu was 21, Lu Meng was 26, Lu Kyoko was 16 and Sun Shang Xiang was 15 but nearing her 16th birthday soon. **

**He removed the blind which kept the rain out and all he could see was darkness, how long had the rain been pouring? Weeks or months? But to many in the castle it felt like years since they had seen the sun, but that wasn't entirely what had been annoying Sun Quan lately, no it was his brother, why had he been missing so many meetings lately? He had heard many rumours, one of which he hoped had been started by Shang Xiang and Lu Kyoko, but he hadn't been happy with his brothers badly timed 'disappearances' which had left him in charge with the meetings, fortunately he often had Zhou Yu to help, and when he was gone he could always rely on Lu Meng and Lu Kyoko or even the very young prodigy Lu Xun for help. Sun Quan realised that Sun Ce **_**had**_** been acting rather strange lately... Then again so had Lu Kyoko, but she had a reason, he knew she was currently adapting to magical changes and how to use it in scouting and for a fight effectively, he had to admit it did kind of freak him out at first that she was a sorceress, even though he was sure it freaked her out more that she had unnaturally strong magical abilities, even for a mage she was unusually strong.**

**He closed the blind again, making sure he did it quietly, he went back to his bed and entered the covers again pulling them around him but the lightning which struck every so often kept him awake,** 'Damn being a light sleeper'** He thought, if it wasn't so early he'd have seen if anyone else was awake. He heard the door in the room next to his open and close, it was barely audible with the rain and lightning,** 'Sun Ce's been going out a lot at night lately... Wonder if he'd tell me why'** It had been a long time since the brothers had talked emotionally, Sun Jian's death had taken a heavy toll on his eldest son but it felt more like Sun Quan was running the kingdom than his brother, Zhou Tai had even joked to him once that he should take Sun Ce's place due to his brothers frequent meeting and court absences.**

**Soon the rain died down to barely more than a drizzle and he could hear the guards mumbling to each other as the patrols swapped shifts, maybe it wasn't as early as he had first thought. Sun Quan felt happier when the sun broke through the clouds, partially shining through his blind, maybe the weather wasn't going to be as depressing today as he thought. **

**Sun Quan climbed out of bed and got dressed, putting his hair up in its usual high ponytail, with the changing of the guards shifts it usually meant that the generals would be waking up soon. He picked up his sword, strapped it to his belt and left his room and went outside, he was glad he could go outside now the rain had stopped and saw Shang Xiang and Lu Kyoko were already up, dressed in light armour and training on the practice courtyard, he smiled at his sister's enthusiasm to learn how to fight, he stopped and watched them for a bit, Shang Xiang was as hot headed as Sun Ce but Lu Kyoko was patient like her brother. Shang Xiang was ready to jump into a duel but Lu Kyoko kept insisting politely that she needed more practice, lucky they were such good friends that she didn't take it as an insult to her almost natural skills.**

**Lu Kyoko was teaching Shang Xiang how utilise her full fighting potential with the bow, by showing her fighting techniques on Shang Xiangs bow for her to copy when Lu Kyoko handed it back to her, however, occasionally Shang Xiang came up with her own ideas, but Lu Kyoko kept proving that they wouldn't work for her in a real duel. But usually Lu Kyoko twisted the idea so that it would suit Shang Xiangs younger, lighter and weaker frame, Sun Quan was amazed how patient his little sister's teacher was being, he made his way over there, Lu Kyoko saw him first and waved to him, while Shang Xiang had just finished a move on her bow, Lu Kyoko's weapon was on the ground beside them.**

**Sun Quan heading to the training area wasn't an everyday occurrence, it wasn't that often Sun Quan trained since his father's death, he didn't really have a strong desire to fight anymore, which Lu Kyoko felt she understood but she was still quite surprised to see him here, Shang Xiang greeted her brother with a hug, normally Sun Quan would have greeted Lu Kyoko the same way but not when someone was around, she had found it strange at first but had gotten use to it over the years, she had always assumed that Sun Ce had made a joke or something which had made him uncomfortable.**

"Hey Quan, look what Kyoko's just taught me!"** Shang Xiang said excitedly, putting a little emphasis on the 'just' and started showing off what she had been learning over the last few days.**

**1: Birthday Boy**

**...**

**2 years later**

**The time was approaching for Sun Quan's 20th birthday and Sun Ce had decided to host a small banquet for his brother, it was actually that night, but Sun Quan knew how embarrassed he'd become and decided to skip it, as disappointed as his brother would be, he couldn't handle something like that. He was just about leave through the window in his study room and climb down the tree just outside it, he and Lu Kyoko had done that to escape from her mother about three years ago. The banquet was barely half an hour away when someone knocked on his door; he closed his window as quietly as he could, cursing his own bad luck that he couldn't escape, or didn't just leave and ignore the door, but he didn't, damning his kindness and opened it, his jaw almost dropped open when he saw Lu Kyoko standing there, he took back the curse he'd just made about his kindness.**

"What have you done with my friend?"** He asked as he saw what she was wearing, a red dress with gold embroidery on it, it was low cut, sleeveless, and was tight against her skin, it went down to her ankles and the design left most of her back exposed, it showed skin, but not too much, it was still classy, he saw she had a gold fan tied to her belt, not the normal way but she was almost as bad as Shang Xiang when it came to dresses. The dress showed off her slim figure and even her unusually pale skin, she had little makeup on but it was mostly around her eyes, red eye makeup, contrasting her bright green eyes, overall it was a dazzling effect... well to Sun Quan it was fairly dazzling anyway. It wasn't every day that Lu Kyoko looked like this.**

"Shut up Quan! Mom made me dress up like this"** She said, Sun Quan moved aside and let her come in, she did and sat down on a chair, she looked him over, her eyes curious** "Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"Um..."** Sun Quan was quite good at making up excuses, but Lu Kyoko always when he was lying, he always assumed it was due to her sorcery, she had once said that she could read him better than she could anyone else.**

"You were going to avoid this banquet weren't you?"** But it sounded more like a statement that a question to him. Sun Quan averted his eyes, he couldn't look her in the eye, she knew that was a 'Yes but I don't want to admit it' face** "No, you can't do that to Ce!"** She stood up and put her hands on her hips,** "Or to me actually. Come on, if I'm going to embarrass myself by going like this then you can let Ce embarrass you! Your birthday isn't every night Sun Quan, Ce's spent weeks planning this thing, the least you can do for your elder brother is attend it"

**Sun Quan hated it when she ranted like that, it never failed to make him feel incredibly guilty but he still didn't want to go, and protested to prove his point. She sighed and pouted at him, Sun Quan hated it when she did that as well, they were really good friends but she could manipulate him, so easily, to do anything for her, anything she wanted with that pout** "You are too good at that pout"** Sun Quan gave in. **

**She smiled and clapped her hands** "I know..."** Then she tilted her head slightly** "Mom does it too whenever she wants something, it's like a gift for the women in the Lu family"

"Don't you mean a curse for any man whom the Lu women want something from"** Sun Quan said and smiled, she hit him lightly on his arm.**

"Go and get dressed birthday boy"** She sat back down on the chair** "And I'm making sure you're not going down that tree"

**He laughed slightly; he went back into his room and wished a tree was outside that window** 'No, then she'd have to watch me dress to make sure I didn't run away... I can't believe she's dressed like that' **While Sun Quan dressed he was wondering how Lady Lu had managed to get her daughter to wear a dress, not that he was complaining at all, and doubted anyone would, she looked very beautiful in it. **

**Then his mind wandered... he was partially amazed how the lords of Wu weren't trying to buy her courtship now that she was 18, he started thinking about who would try to get her attention, Sun Quan felt something strange in his chest it wasn't the first time he'd felt it, it was becoming more regular now so he just pushed it down but that feeling always seemed to revolve around his friend, even though he couldn't figure out what it was, or that was what he liked to make himself think, even though the horrifying thought came to him that maybe he knew what 'it' was and he was just being stubborn and refusing to admit it.**

**Lu Kyoko waited for him, she looked out of his window and saw that the weather looked like it was entering the rainy season again, she sighed, as much as she liked the rainy season to renew the plants and flowers of Wu, it did mean very often she was stuck inside the castle with her mother who was continually trying to make her a lady, to no avail. Lady Lu didn't really like anybody who she deemed 'rude' and Shang Xiang was simply one of them and she never approved of her 'precious jewel' her only daughter, training to be a warrior and going off to fight in wars, and the sorcery had made her even worse, even though Lu Meng was continually trying to convince their mother that his sister was stronger than him, again to no avail, Lu Meng had once said to Sun Quan, though Lu Kyoko had overheard about the 'persistent stubbornness of Lu women, that his mother was a shining example and his sister was obviously her mother's daughter'. **'It'll be different this season'** Lu Kyoko silently promised herself** 'I've got to keep Ce and his family safe, which means more time outside... even if it is mostly watching over the castle at night, but I've got my "Protector of the Sun Family" reputation to uphold... I'm not going to slack off'** And Lu Kyoko smiled at the possible future for her. She raised one of her hands and concentrated on it, though only with faint interest, and a fairly large glowing ball was emitted from it, she heard Sun Quan's maids murmur excitedly and in awe to each other. She remembered the first time she did this, her and Sun Quan had been outside, balanced on the tree outside his room, he'd held her hands from underneath, for comfort while she'd cast her first spell, how proud she'd felt, it had taken her ages and now she could do it in about a second, she didn't even need to incant the spell out loud, she could do it in her head, just proof of how far she'd come along in the last few months.**

**She heard Sun Quan approaching from his room and clenched her fist, making the glowing ball disappear, then he came out, Lu Kyoko stood up, he was dressed in a rather smart set of armour,** "Very appropriate my lord"** His maid, Fei Yana, said.**

"Indeed"** Lu Kyoko added, she stood up and Sun Quan held the door open for her, and they made their way down to the banqueting hall.**

**AN: Okay so prologue done, I know I kind of went into the story after '2 years later' but I wanted to get the idea across about all their relationships. I wrote this chapter ages ago but I wanted to finish Changing Heart and also my internet went down for like ages and I had a LOT of problems with my laptop and had to get a new one. Please review. No flames please**


	2. Sun Ce's Denial

**Disclaimer: Koei owns all characters, except Lu Kyoko which is mine.**

**AN: I've had a request to make this chapter in perspective of Lu Kyoko, i'd already written this but the next chapter is, why i've uploaded the two together**

**2: Sun Ce's Denial**

**Sun Quan noticed that Lu Kyoko was quiet compared to how outspoken she normally was at banquets, well until Lady Lu arrived and she became a 'Lady' like her mother wanted her to be, Lu Kyoko had showed she was easily capable of doing it, but Sun Quan knew she wouldn't be happy with that life, she got bored too easily and he knew she by far preferred her life as "Protector of the Sun Family", ever since last year in particular she had built up a fearsome reputation over the land, even though she was an 18 year old girl, very few warriors dared to mess with her.**

**Soon they reached the entrance to the banqueting hall, Sun Quan let Lu Kyoko go first. Personally he'd had had enough of the rumours that had been going around the castle about him and Lu Kyoko. He waited for Sun Ce to arrive, he wasn't waiting for his elder brother very long, who was looking smarter than he usually did at a banquet, and Sun Quan was almost completely sure that it wasn't for his birthday.** "You're looking very smart brother"** He commented**

"I am?"** He asked, and re-checked how he looked in the mirrors which adorned the walls around the two brothers **"Anything for family"

**Sun Quan winced at the familiar words and the painful memories it brought, Sun Ce must have realised for he winced himself** "Sorry, I quote Pop more than I mean to these days"

"Don't worry, there's nothing we can do about it really"

**Sun Ce nodded,** "Ready?"

**Sun Quan thought, now he wished more than ever he'd not answered the door but he nodded all the same, and in a way that made Sun Ce chuckle slightly,** "Don't worry Quan, you should be impressed"

**Sun Ce winked slightly and Shang Xiang approached them, she was wearing a dress as well, also deep red, and her hair was tidier than normal and she didn't have her weapon with her, Sun Ce deliberately widened his eyes** "Sorry, I was expecting my sister"** He smirked**

**Sun Quan decided to join in, both the brothers loved to torment Shang Xiang, they'd stopped doing it lately as she could hit pretty hard now, but Sun Quan stood by Sun Ce and folded his arms, looking quizzical at his younger sister** "You do look a bit like her..."** Shang Xiang glared at them both** "May we have the honour of your name my lady?"** Sun Quan put an emphasis on the word 'lady' and both he and Sun Ce both laughed**

"Oh! Ha! Ha! How terribly funny! My sides are splitting with all this laughter!"** She said sarcastically, laughing mockingly and hit them both in their arm, making them all laugh, Sun Ce recovered first**

"Speaking of changes, did anyone see Lu Kyoko?"** He asked them**

**Sun Quan almost laughed, but he even refused the smile that came to him,** 'Yes... in fact she basically forced me to attend tonight on embarrassment grounds'** He thought, but he shook his head** "Not yet, why?"** Sun Ce suddenly got a look of disappointment but hid it quickly, but not so quick that Sun Quan didn't notice it.**

**Shang Xiang nodded** "Yes, she's wearing a gorgeous dress! Seriously, she looks stunning. She came to me complaining that Lady Lu made her dress up, and then she did that same to me... but only through the pout"

"The pout?"** Sun Ce asked her, confused. Sun Quan almost smiled, his elder brother had yet to experience the pout of a Lu Kyoko** 'Lucky devil'** He thought**

"Seriously Ce, she could make you, or anyone, do absolutely anything she wants you to with that pout. She does that almost scarily like her mother... but admittedly it looks soooo much cuter on her"** Shang Xiang quickly filled him in, and Sun Ce understood while Sun Quan nodded in agreement.** "If I tell her I'm bailing tonight she'll probably do it..."** The he looked to his sister** "The pout gets you as well?"** Sun Quan felt slightly happier now he knew he wasn't alone**

"Yeah, kind of, but I only really did it because she's like, my best friend"

**Sun Quan forced a smile and tried to make it look as genuine as possible; he didn't know why it bothered him so much. Sun Ce sensed some tension and turned to the announcer as he had seen his late lord and father Sun Jian do so many times, now it was his job, and then the announcer turned towards the ballroom and shouted into the room and the doors opened, Sun Ce in the centre, Sun Quan on his right and Shang Xiang on his left. They walked down the stairs and the chatter continued when they separated among the crowds. Sun Quan tried to look for Lu Kyoko but when he saw her with her mother, who was fussing over her hair, he decided to leave them to it, fighting off a laugh at the look on her face, normally it wouldn't bother him, but there was something about Lady Lu that made him feel strange... and not a good strange.**

**Eventually the food was served; Sun Quan could see several new faces down the table, he recognised the Two Qiaos sitting next to Sun Ce and Zhou Yu, and it was obvious that they had their undivided attention, he raised an eyebrow at this and Lu Meng, who was sitting next to him, noticed and laughed slightly** "Oh there's many rumours going around about that"** He admitted, then he looked slightly uncomfortable** "But you still hold the record for rumours I must say"

**Sun Quan rolled his eyes, he could only imagine what the rumours were but he had given up listening to them about three years ago, he still didn't know what spurned all the rumours, hadn't people figured out they were just friends? **"Unfortunately I think you're right"** He agreed, laughing quietly and some more wine was poured.**

**...**

**Later that night the Two Qiaos were with Shang Xiang and Lu Kyoko, Sun Quan watched them from far off with Sun Ce and Zhou Yu. Lady Lu was still around nearby with some of the other lords wives, professionally ignoring how hyped up and loud her daughter was, or her daughter being normal, being herself. Lu Meng had left early with some of the lords to discuss... something Sun Quan hadn't actually been listening to him really; Zhou Tai and Gan Ning were nearby having a drinking contest, which Zhou Yu was watching with interest as he and Sun Ce had a bet on who would win. Sun Quan noticed that Sun Ce couldn't take his eyes off the elder Qiao sister and he found it rather amusing.** "Hey Ce! You in?"** Sun Quan said down his brothers' ear.**

**Sun Ce jumped slightly; he looked at Sun Quan for a second or so and then looked back** "What? Oh, yeah"

"Sure, even though you haven't stopped staring at Lady Da Qiao since she got here"

**Sun Ce snapped his attention back to his younger brother,** "Well with all the rumours I've heard I'm surprised that you're not courting Lu Kyoko"** He retorted.**

**Sun Quan was surprised at his brothers sudden hostility, he'd hit a nerve with Da Qiao and now Sun Ce had returned the favour, he knew all the rumours had bothered his brother. **"Even if I wanted to Ce, I severely doubt Lady Lu would comply... And I mean both her and her mother by that before you get smart"

**His brother leant against the table they were by, looking very amused** "Not what I've been hearing... Personally I think they'd BOTH be fine with it"** And he walked over to some lords nearby, tapping for Zhou Yu to follow him which he did, leaving Sun Quan on his own, confused.** 'What did Ce mean by "Not what I've been hearing"? Is there a new rumour going around? Oh good I wonder what this one is'** He thought, he could hear the sarcasm strong in his thoughts, but then pushed them aside**

**He walked out onto the balcony and leant on the railings, lost in thought when he felt someone tap his shoulder; he turned around and saw Lu Kyoko.** "Hi!"** She said, he blinked slightly** "Oh, hi"** He said.**

**She tilted her head** "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm just thinking"

**She gave him a fake concerned frown **"Sure that's a good idea?"

**He glared at her and she smiled** "Mom says it's time to go... I'd stay if I could but, you know… But! If mom goes to sleep early then I can sneak down again"

**He smiled** "Great"** and she hugged him and then kissed his cheek lightly** "Happy Birthday Quan"** She let go and walked back inside, he saw her go to the group of girls, he brought his fingers up to his cheek and touched the place where she had kissed him, he smiled slightly and leant back on the railings.**

*****

**Shang Xiang hugged Lu Kyoko goodbye, despite the glares they were getting off Lady Lu, and then Lu Kyoko left. Shang Xiang sat back down with the Two Qiaos, Xiao Qiao was looking quite bored and kept fidgeting but Da Qiao was sitting fairly still, she turned towards Shang Xiang** "Does Lady Lu Kyoko have a suitor?"

**Shang Xiang shook her head, **"Despite the rumours flying around about her and Sun Quan she doesn't have one, but I hear that some of the lords are getting very _very_ interested in her now… And don't use formality with her, she can't stand it"

"Right, but anyway I can see why she is gaining interest"** Da Qiao said, Xiao Qiao shuffled again and sat on her knees** "She's very beautiful"

**Shang Xiang laughed** "Yeah, compared to you? And she looked beautiful tonight, but she's about as much as a tomboy as me... Her mother, Lady Lu, sort of forced her to wear that dress, as much as it suited her"** Da Qiao thought she picked up a hint of jealousy in the tomboy princesses voice.**

"Tell me some of these rumours about her and your brother"** Xiao Qiao said, acting quite excited**

"Xiao! That's not right"** Da Qiao said**

"It's alright, I'll tell her"** Shang Xiang said and whispered in their ears, they both laughed, Sun Ce and Zhou Yu both looked over and eventually joined them.**

…

**The night had cooled down significantly and the rain had started to pour heavily so Sun Quan had gone back inside the hall and joined the group, including Zhou Tai, Sun Ce had lost his bet and Gan Ning was passed out at a nearby table but Zhou Tai had admitted that he'd had less to drink beforehand so he did have an advantage over the pirate, Sun Quan had been surprised not to have seen Ling Tong tonight, his father had left with Lu Meng earlier that evening but hadn't divulged any information about his son not attending, it wasn't like him to miss a party, but then some **_**other**_** rumours returned to him, and Sun Quan couldn't help but wonder if Ling Tong's absence was due to him, and Gan Ning hadn't spoken to him all evening... Maybe those rumours were true.**

**Shortly after Lu Kyoko entered the hall; she was back in her armour, with her hair loose and looking happier than earlier, even though she was soaking wet. Shang Xiang stood up concerned** "What happened to you?"

"Oh"** She laughed slightly and sat down beside Sun Quan, Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao smiled secretly at each other remembering Shang Xiang's rumour** "Well mom went to sleep early enough but she told the guards not to let me out!"

**This time Shang Xiang laughed** "So what did you do?"

"I have a tree outside my window, I climbed down it. The guards outside the main door got a kick out of it I'll tell ya, but they let me in…"

"You left through your window… And came in through the front door?"** Sun Ce asked, sounding rather amused, a large smile across his face. **

**She nodded, unfazed by Sun Ce's amusement **"Yeah, I suppose I COULD have climbed over the walls easily enough, but with all the extra guards they might have mistaken my intentions or not recognised me... so, the front seemed like the more appealing option than potential death..." **She then looked over to Gan Ning and then smiled at Sun Ce** "You lost your bet then?"** Sun Ce just glared lightly at her and everyone continued talking and laughing, even Zhou Tai was enjoying himself, as it turned out the Two Qiaos were staying for the season**. "Wow, what a season to come for!"** Lu Kyoko said, she sat back and tucked her feet under her.** "Rain, rain and, yes, more rain… The summer is so much better"

**Da Qiao smiled; she nodded** "Well hopefully we'll be here for a while"

"Yeah, it's gonna be really cool!"** Xiao Qiao added**

"It'll be a new experience to actually have ladies in Wu"** Sun Quan said, which got him a glare off Lu Kyoko and Shang Xiang** "Maybe I shouldn't have said that when I'm in arm's reach of one of them and she's much faster than me"** Sun Quan said to Sun Ce, Lu Kyoko gave him a fake smile and nodded, Sun Quan scooted along the couch away from Lu Kyoko, enough to be out of arm's reach.**

**The guys laughed and left to go get them all refills, Da Qiao and Shang Xiang started chatting, Xiao Qiao went over and sat down beside Lu Kyoko,** "Do you have a suitor yet?"** She rolled her eyes** "Why is this suddenly an issue? I'm 18 so I guess I could expect it to happen pretty soon, hope my Mom doesn't pick a perverse, pompous, boring, weak loser like Lord Bi'Zhen…"** Both the Qiaos noticed Shang Xiang cringe** "Eurgh! I hate him!"** She said, Lu Kyoko nodded in agreement**

"He doesn't sound great... But it happens Kyoko, I mean people are practically begging for Da Qiao already and she's two years younger than you"** Xiao Qiao said,** "Don't you want one? You are beautiful"

"Yeah right… My mom's making this whole 'suitor' thing a big issue now. She keeps asking me if the rumours are true but I've never heard any... Well about me at least"** She said, she looked intently at the Qiaos, but neither of them noticed, but Shang Xiang, on the other hand, did.**

**Xiao Qiao fought a giggle, which Lu Kyoko raised an eyebrow too, and then the guys came back, Xiao Qiao patted Lu Kyoko's hand gently, still smirking cheekily and sat back in her seat and carried on talking actively with Zhou Yu. Lu Kyoko noticed that the hyperactive, bubbly girl, had the calm warriors attention easily.**

**Soon everyone went upstairs to their beds, including the barely conscious Gan Ning, Lu Kyoko had commented about the supreme hangover he was going to have the next day, and this was the first birthday in a few years where Sun Quan had actually gone to bed happy. He rolled over and over running the nights events in his head, what had made him so happy, it had been loud and everyone had talked loudly, and Sun Quan had spent most of his time trying to avoid Lady Lu's extremely annoying friend, Lady Huang, until the food had been served, then it had been relatively quieter and calmer, especially after... But birthdays, actually just banquets always went like that.**

**Sun Quan rolled over again, avoiding Lady Huang had not been easy to avoid for the entire evening and was happy when she had left without saying goodbye, but she was being considerably more hostile towards Sun Quan, which he had to admit he was grateful for, he had often expressed his lack of interest and rejection towards her feelings, tonight she had just said something about how 'the rumour must be true' and Sun Quan wondered what rumour had got everyone in such a buzz, Shang Xiang knew every rumour that circulated around the land, he'd ask her tomorrow morning.**

**He closed his eyes and he was suddenly on the balcony with Lu Kyoko, the memory came back to him**

_**He smiled**__ "Great"__** and she hugged him and then kissed his cheek lightly**__ "Happy Birthday Quan"__** She let go and walked back inside, he saw her go to the group of girls, he brought his fingers up to his cheek and touched the place where she had kissed him, he smiled slightly and leant back on the railings.**_

**He swallowed slightly, was that why he couldn't sleep? And then last night's dream…**

_**...he caught her rather easily, his arms around her and they were laughing.**_

**He opened his eyes wide and sat up, he could feel the sweat on him already, he felt that strange feeling in his chest again, and once again he pushed it down, he refused to acknowledge its existence, he didn't want to know what it was.**

**Standing up and dressing he left his room and marched towards Shang Xiang's room and barged in, he felt sort of bad waking her up but he had to know, she woke up with a jump.** "Quan? What are you doing?"

"What's this new rumour? Tell me"

**Shang Xiang groaned,** "You have to know _now_? Who are you kidding?! What even makes you so sure that I know?"** She sat up, rubbing her eyes, but Sun Quan was determined** "Because you know every single rumour in this entire land! You know everything Tomboy"

"Okay… Okay, the rumour is just another one about you and Kyoko, but this is a big one... and just for the record, I didn't make this one up, I'm not getting the blame for how you take this…okay?"

**Sun Quan nodded, his ears eager to hear what his little sister was about to say.**

**AN: Okay writing next chapter now and it'll be done soon. Please review**


	3. Rumours Spread Fast

**Disclaimer: Koei owns all characters, except Lu Kyoko which is mine.**

**3: Rumours Spread Fast**

**Lu Kyoko could feel the sunlight shining on her face, even though she didn't want to wake up she knew that her mother would force her servants to wake her up, she groaned slightly and turned on her side, facing away from the door towards the wall, and she felt she had a good reason for not wanting to get up, it had been six days since Sun Quan's birthday and she was sure that he was avoiding her, she hated the feeling, and didn't think she'd done anything to upset him, but he seemed to have forgotten that they were best friends, a phrase neither of them would use with Shang Xiang around, and she was almost attuned to his aura, and it was getting harder to read, which meant he was trying to distance himself from her, but from what she could read, he was worried deeply about something, something which concerned her.**

**Suddenly the sound of her door opening made her almost want to pretend she was ill, so she wouldn't have to get up, normally she'd hate staying in bed all day, but there was nothing going on so she didn't have anything to do, and then she thought of the fuss that her mother would make of her, so when Leiya and Mai Shan shook her to wake her up she forced her brain to make her body oblige, she didn't even protest when they dressed her in her armour and got her ready for the day, much to their surprise, she normally hated being fussed over and treated like she couldn't handle herself. Usually she was up and dressed before everyone else, she picked up her weapon and left her room into the communal area where Lady Lu and her elder brother Lu Meng were having breakfast, Mai Shan and Leiya exchanged worried glances, she'd picked them up in their body language, even though they were her maids, she still felt closer to Sun Quan, she couldn't believe how close she'd come to attuning to his aura, now it felt distant, and she felt lost without that comforting aura nearby.**

"Do you think she's alright?"** Leiya asked, she was Lu Kyoko's newest maid and only 16 years old, 2 years younger than Lu Kyoko herself**

"I don't think so; she's been like this since the party... Something's gone wrong between her and Lord Sun Quan"** Mai Shan answered, she was Lu Kyoko's head Handmaiden, she was 23 and had looked after Lu Kyoko for the majority of both their lives, and she knew **_**everything**_**, including what she thought the Lord of Wu and her lady **_**were**_** secretly feeling for each other, whether they knew it or not.**

"Gone wrong?"** Leiya echoed, her pretty brown eyes widened with curiosity** "Are the rumours true?"

**Mai Shan shook her head** "Not that I know of Leiya, I'm sure we'd know if Lord Sun Quan was courting Kyoko... Besides I'd have heard off his maids, generally we talk often but not since the party, I think he's avoiding her"** Leiya frowned with concern, she remembered Lu Kyoko once commenting about how 'Quan's aura made her feel safe'.**

*

**Lu Kyoko left her room and handed her weapon to one of the guards, who automatically passed it to the guard nearest the door out of the particular wing, and she sat down at the table opposite Lu Meng, he smiled in greeting and she returned it, Lady Lu Shan, Lu Kyoko's mother, looked up from the letter she was writing** "Ah Kyoko, good sleep?"

"Not particularly no, I didn't sleep well really"** She risked a glance to Lu Meng, he pulled a face, clearly sympathetic, she'd told him about the problem with Sun Quan, but only from a Sorceress point of view, but she knew that her mother wouldn't be sympathetic at all, even if she had a clue what was**_** really**_** upsetting her only daughter.**

"You haven't come ill with anything from that party have you? You've not been right since after then"

"I hope not"** Lu Kyoko answered rather quietly, though honestly, looking away, down to the food which had just been served for them, Lady Lu and Lu Meng exchanged worried and sad glances, Lu Kyoko only picked at the food and then excused herself halfway through, taking her weapon, strapping it onto her forearm and leaving their particular wing, Lu Meng sighed and then carried on eating, Lady Lu looked at Lu Kyoko's hardly touched food as it was taken away by the servants and then looked towards her son** "Meng, will you do me a favour?"

"What is it mother?"

"Will you find Lord Sun Quan and talk to him; I fear he is the cause of this sudden change in Kyoko?"

**Lu Meng nodded, he knew that already but wasn't going to admit that** "I was having similar thoughts myself, alright, I'll talk to him later on today, I think he's going to talk to me about Lu Xun anyway"

**Lady Lu smiled, but then knew she'd have to talk to Sun Quan soon anyway, she was hoping that he'd involve himself when the appeal started for Lu Kyoko's courtship, after all she was 18 and Lady Lu had already had a lot of interest expressed for her daughter, but only very few that she would truly consider, even though the choice would not be made by Lu Kyoko, she wanted her daughter to be happy. She mulled over the choices as she put her letter to the side and started eating again, there was the two Wu generals Ling Tong and Gan Ning, but she figured that Lu Kyoko wouldn't want either of them as it would ruin the, almost perfect, three way friendship they had. Lord Bi'Zhen had also applied, but Lady Lu personally thought that, despite his large admiration of her, he was too old for her and wouldn't treat her the way she deserved. Lady Lu knew that somehow, she'd have to see if she could get Lord Sun Quan to apply, she saw that Lu Meng had almost finished**

"Meng..."** He looked up** "When you see Lord Sun Quan tell him that I wish to speak to him as soon as possible... it's very urgent"

**Lu Meng nodded and ate the rest of his food quickly and then left, Lady Lu finished all she wanted and then went back to her letter.**

*****

**Lu Kyoko was walking around the castle aimlessly, not being able to read Sun Quan's aura had made her feel lost. So lost that she walked into the storeroom for the dining room, it was adjacent to the kitchens. Lu Kyoko was the only person in the entire kingdom who was allowed everywhere, even in places where the royal family weren't allowed. She sat down on a sack of rice, burying her face in her hands, trying to concentrate on Sun Quan, but she couldn't, she felt like crying, but she didn't, she refused.**

"Kyoko?"** She heard the lovely high pitched voice of Da Qiao, she looked up**

"What are doing here Da?"

"I saw you walking this way, looking lost"

**Her voice caught, but she eventually choked out** "I feel lost... I can't concentrate... I... I don't even know how I feel"

**Da Qiao bit her lip and sat down next to her friend** "It's Lord Quan isn't it? You've not been right for almost a week Kyoko"

"He's avoiding me Da, I know he is but I don't know why... We were so close... And no warning either... It's completely messed me up... I just want to know why... Then I might be able to concentrate and find my way again"

**Da Qiao threw her arms around Lu Kyoko, in a comforting hug, Lu Kyoko smiled genuinely for the first time in days. Then Da Qiao released her** "You gonna be ok?"

**Lu Kyoko nodded, still smiling, Da Qiao smiled and left Lu Kyoko. Lu Kyoko was now feeling slightly more collected, but there was still more she had to do. Da Qiao actually felt slightly angry at her future brother in law. She couldn't believe that he was avoiding Lu Kyoko... And Da Qiao had been so convinced that he was in love with her. She needed to talk to him, soon.**

*****

**Lu Meng knocked on the main library's door, he'd noted that Lu Kyoko'd stopped coming to this library and he assumed Sun Quan was in there** "Come in"** Sun Quan's voice confirmed Lu Meng's idea. He stepped into the library, Sun Quan was working at his usual desk, and Lu Meng was relieved to find him on his own. He looked up** "Meng? Hey,"** He set his pen down and gestured to a seat** "What's up?"

**Lu Meng sat in the seat** "Okay, but don't throw me out as soon as you hear the conversation topic, at least hear me out"

**Sun Quan had an inkling he knew this conversation was going to be about the older warriors young sister.** "Ok"** He agreed eventually, taking a deep breath, and moved his papers aside, knowing he wouldn't be able to concentrate on them for a while after this.**

"It's about Kyoko"** Sun Quan rolled his eyes, he knew it, but that didn't deter Lu Meng one bit** "She's miserable my lord, she can't concentrate, she'd been walking around like a moving corpse for the last six days... Please talk to her"

**Sun Quan hadn't realised he'd had this great of an effect on Lu Kyoko** "I didn't realise I've not really seen her... Why me?"

**Sun Quan instantly regretted the words, he knew Lu Meng's temper was flaring, but he kept himself relatively calm, his voice at least **"Because you're the reason why she's upset, I didn't particularly wish to blame you my lord, but you are the only person who could upset Lu Kyoko this much"

**Sun Quan looked over to the paperwork he'd been doing, and then sighed** "Alright, I'll talk to her"

**Lu Meng nodded his immense thanks and then stood up, then remembered his promise and cringed, Sun Quan saw it** "What is it Meng?"

"My mother wanted to speak to you, she said it was very urgent, prepare yourself my lord, I fear this may be about my sister as well."

"Alright, I'll finish this and then go see her"** Sun Quan cringed as well, he had a horrible feeling he knew what it was about... he remembered what the Qiaos had been talking about with Lu Kyoko and Shang Xiang the night they'd arrived, his birthday, he had better hearing then he let on. Lu Meng left and Sun Quan looked back over to the papers he's started, he wasn't in the right frame of mind to finish them, and he couldn't avoid Lady Lu, it was easier trying to avoid Lu Kyoko or Shang Xiang when they were stalking you. He decided to get this meeting over with and go see Lady Lu, if he met with Lu Kyoko on the way then he'd talk to her first. He hadn't figured that she'd be **_**this**_** upset with him bailing on her... Then he remembered what she'd told him, shortly after she'd become a sorceress, that she could sense **_**his**_** aura above anybody else's, that **_**he**_** had been the one who made her feel **_**happy**_** and **_**safe**_**... How **_**he**_** had been **_**holding**__**her hands**_** when she had cast her first spell. Sun Quan cringed again and left the library... Convinced he was a horrible person for making his best friend feel so lost.**

**And so, filled with remorse and dread, he made his way over to the West Wing, where Lady Lu was, no doubt about it, waiting for him. Sun Quan only wondered how much worse he'd feel after this.**

**AN: Okay, and another chapter, please review! Just hit the big green button you can't miss it :)**


	4. A Reasonable Debate

**Disclaimer: Koei owns all characters, except Lu Kyoko who is mine.**

**AN: The Sun family do not live in Jian Ye, they are just a relatively small army living in the capital of Chang Sha, where Sun Jian was Prefect of**

**Chapter 4: A Reasonable Debate**

**Sun Quan took a deep breath and was about to knock on the door into the Lu's particular quarters, his fist raised to knock, he had a horrible premonition he knew what Lady Lu was going to ask of him... But his happy memories, both recent and from his childhood kept returning to him**

**A few months ago**

"_It's annoying Quan! I don't think I can do this"__** Lu Kyoko persisted stubbornly, Sun Quan had been trying to help her cast her first spell for hours, to no avail, and she was getting a bit down heartened.**_

"_I think you can do it"__** Sun Quan replied, they were sitting on the tree outside his study. She looked at him sadly and then lowered her hands**__ "I don't think I can you know? What kind of magic user would I be if I couldn't even cast the simplest spell?"_

_**Sun Quan took hold of her hands and raised them, palm up towards the sky, he was practically begging her to try again. Lu Kyoko closed her eyes as soon as he raised them, Sun Quan felt heat emit from her hands and saw them glow. His eyes widened in awe, was she actually doing it? Soon a small glowing ball rose up from her hands. She opened her eyes and he smiled**__ "You did it Kyoko!"__** Lu Kyoko smiled **__"I think it's you I should thank, I couldn't do it until..." __**She looked up at him**__ "Until you took hold of my hands..."_

_**Sun Quan looked confused, Lu Kyoko didn't seem to understand either, but she shrugged and smiled**__ "Want to hold it?"_

_**Sun Quan frowned**__ "I couldn't could I? I mean, I can't use magic"_

"_I'll help you" __**She said, she separated her hands so the ball was floating above her right hand and she used her left hand to hold his right hand up from underneath, she bit her bottom lip in concentration and slowly she seemed to roll the floating ball into Sun Quan's hand. He smiled when it didn't disappear, it seemed to glow a bit brighter and then changed colour, it went from white to a crimson red colour**_

'Red... The colour of love... The colour of hate... The colour of the Tiger that roars in every officer in our army... She needed my help for the magic, she needs my aura, she knows it, it makes her feel safe... Makes her invincible... And I ruined it... Our friendship, our own special kind of love, not the love everyone thinks we have... She's my best friend'

_**She smiled excitedly and he smiled broadly**__ "Wow, it's really warm... But nice warm, it doesn't burn, I don't understand, it's fire isn't it?"_

"_Yes it is fire. It doesn't burn because I make it safe to hold"__** She took it back off Sun Quan and then got an apple from the tree**__ "But I can also make it do this"__** She said and then put the little ball onto the apple, the apple was immediately set alight, little flames rose up from it. Then she made a claw shape with the hand which previously held the ball and it came back into her hand, the apple was now a pile of ash. She clenched her fist and the little ball disappeared**__ "I don't know how I know how to do this Quan... It's quite scary and a little freaky... But think how much good I can do with this, for this army, for our families"_

"_For all of us"__** Sun Quan agreed and Lu Kyoko raised her hand and the gentle wind blew the ashes away.**_

**Sun Quan now felt a bit worse, how he wished he could go back to then, to when they were friends. He was convinced that she would get by on her own, that she would no longer need him and would want nothing to do with him. Either that, or he had ruined her life.**

**He shook his head to clear his mind and then knocked on the door, the guards on the inside opened it and Sun Quan walked in** "I'm here to see Lady Lu Shan"

"She's in her office"** One of the guards, the head guard Sun Quan guessed, replied and pointed towards a door.**

"Thanks" **Sun Quan had never been in this section before, and it was indeed grand, he knew that the Lu's were a strong and influential family, that's why they lived in the Chang Sha capital with the Sun Family, but he didn't realise just quite **_**how**_** strong and influential they were in this part of the land, and in the land of Wu nearby.**

**He walked through the main area and knocked on the door the guard had pointed to** "Come in"** He heard Lady Lu's voice and walked in through the doorway. **"Ah, my lord, please, come in, sit down"** She said eagerly and gestured to the seat on the other side of her desk. Sun Quan swallowed before he did so.**

"You look nervous my liege, would you like a drink?"

"No thank you my lady. Lu Meng informs me you wish to speak to me"

"Did my son speak to you?"

"Yes he did, about your daughter"

**She knew that he didn't really wish to speak on the subject** "Well, I hate to give it an overkill, but the matter I wish to speak to you on is also about Lu Kyoko"

**Sun Quan resisted the grimace that was about to come on his face. Instead he gestured to indicate for Lady Lu to carry on.** "Well then, I have no doubt that you know what season we are in my lord"

"Indeed"** Sun Quan answered, he had a horrible feeling that the next question would sum up her meaning to talk to him** "We are just entering the rainy season again"

"And, again, I have no doubt that you know how old my beautiful daughter is?"

**Now he knew what she was getting at, appeals for courtship were always initiated in the first rainy season of the young girls eighteenth year, and her throwing in the world 'beautiful', even though she was, was a bit of a give away.** "Of course, she is 18 years old"

**He always remembered her birthday because she was exactly 1 year, 11 months and a day younger than him. Lady Lu knew this as well.**

"Well then my lord, now off the simple trivia and into the fine details. I am arranging the opening of Lu Kyoko's courtship in the next few days, I was wondering---"** She started**

"Forgive my interruption but I do not wish to be involved"** Sun Quan interrupted**

**Lady Lu was not deterred** "Please, hear me out my lord"** She waited, Sun Quan eventually nodded, she only prayed that he was interested and that had been his nerves speaking** "Well then, I will be taking bids for Lu Kyoko over the next few months, I have already had many offers of interest, but so far I am only considering 3"

**She paused, Sun Quan's curiosity got the better of him** "May I enquire as to precisely who those 3 are?"

"Yes my lord"** Normally the affair would be secret, but she could only pray that Sun Quan would be jealous** "Officers Ling Tong and Gan Ning, and Lord Bi'Zhen"

**Sun Quan could not believe his ears, but at least this proved one thing, the rumours about Ling Tong not attending Sun Quan's birthday **_**had**_** been because he was jealous of Sun Quan, it was only now he realised that over the last few years he had had Lu Kyoko's almost undivided attention, effectively drawing her away from Ling Tong and Gan Ning. But he could not help feeling furious that those 3 were the 3 that she was considering.**

"Those are the 3?"** Sun Quan asked, she heard the anger in his voice**

"Indeed my lord, the others that have applied are simply not suitable"

"And they are?!"** Sun Quan never let his temper get the best of him, he had always been the calmest of the Sun children, but he was absolutely furious** "Lord Bi'Zhen, well known as being the biggest pervert in Chang Sha. And as for officers Ling Tong and Gan Ning, I cannot even begin to describe how wrong they are, besides it would ruin 3 perfect friendships!"

"I know all of this my lord"** Even though Sun Quan's temper was flaring, Lady Lu remained calm, she was glad he still had the Sun Family fire inside him, despite being the quietest and calmest** "But if no one more suitable applies then her hand will have to go to one of those 3"

**Sun Quan felt despair fill him, not only had he abandoned Lu Kyoko's friendship, willingly, now he was about to abandon her in a part of her life he had never tried to explore, willingly. He could not leave her with one of those 3, but there was only a small part of him which wanted to put a bid in there and then, the rest of him wanted to walk away, to forget that this meeting ever happened, yet he could not bring himself to leave yet**

"I have no doubt you have your daughters best interests at heart Lady Lu, but what about your own best interests. I notice that only people of certain power, wealth and influence are being considered, perhaps Gan Ning being the exception"

**Now Lady Lu was furious** "How dare you accuse me of that my lord! I have only my daughters best interests at heart!"

"But if they further the advance of the Lu family in society, where's the harm in stretching the acceptable, or even shrinking it!"

**Now Sun Quan knew he'd hit a big, sensitive nerve, Lady Lu stood up, furious** "My lord I can assure you that every man had been judged, solely on how happy they would make my daughter!"

"Then you may want to cross Lord Bi'Zhen off of your list of 'Acceptable People'"** Sun Quan said, reading the title of the list with the names on** "Lu Kyoko has said herself that she prays she will not wind up with him. I don't think she'd feel comfortable with either of the officers either"

**Lady Lu said down again, she prayed that his outburst before was due to jealousy.** "Hmm..."** She started** "Well..."

**She was about to continue again, but Sun Quan spoke before she did** "Hold on, I'm on that list"

**Lady Lu nodded** "I do believe that my daughter would feel the most comfortable with you my lord"

**Sun Quan wasn't surprised by her thoughts, but pretended to be** "I doubt it Lady Lu..."** He couldn't bring himself to carry on**

**She picked up on his silence and awkwardness** "You know why Kyoko's been acting strangely?"** Even though it wasn't phrased like a question, she knew that he knew, and there was no way he could get out of it**

"Yes..."** He knew that what he was going to say would get him crossed off the list, and he had to admit, he didn't like the thought of that... Sun Quan just couldn't picture Lu Kyoko spending the rest of her life with any of the men that Lady Lu had suggested... except himself, he knew that Sun Ce and his father and sister were right, they were a good match **'Ugh, why is this thought, this image, stuck in my head? Me, married to Kyoko... a child... I mean, Kyoko's one of my best friend, I like her a lot, I can't picture my life without her, but this? To marry her?'** He felt his heartbeat increase again, now he was annoyed, but he realised he hadn't answered her question **"You know how skilled Lu Kyoko is with her magic?"

**The frown on Lady Lu's face confirmed that, Sun Quan carried on** "Well... she once told me, that she knew me better than anyone, better than my sister"** Lady Lu smiled slightly** "Better than her own brother or maids..."** Lady Lu's smile grew a bit more, clearly she liked this part, but Sun Quan had a premonition that it would fade pretty quickly** "But..."** He knew he couldn't tell the whole truth** "Well, I felt that with Lu Kyoko's courtship coming up that... that she wouldn't benefit from there being rumours about... well, me and her being spread like wildfire throughout the Chang Sha forest"** Sun Quan put a certain awkwardness on 'me and her' to ensure his point**

"I have heard many of these rumours before my lord, but never one about a certain... physical intimacy... between you and my daughter"

"That must be a new one then..."** Sun Quan frowned** "I only heard it a week ago myself"

"I doubt that Lu Kyoko has heard this rumour, she hasn't really spoken to anyone in a week or so..."

**Sun Quan couldn't help his curiosity, he leant forward slightly in his chair, almost as if he feared he would be overheard by her** "How is Lu Kyoko?"

**Lady Lu couldn't help that she was pleased by the concern in his voice, maybe there was still a chance** "She is..."** She sighed, trying to think of a word** "Uneasy... Lost, almost"** She noticed Sun Quan cringe, he knew more than he had let on but she decided not to pry** "I hope she will improve, but I do worry about her, she doesn't really talk anymore, she's hardly eating and I don't think she sleeps well"

**Sun Quan knew she was telling the truth, but he felt incredibly guilty, Lady Lu seemed to sense this and tried again** "My lord, is there any chance of a bid from yourself? For Kyoko?"

**Sun Quan had been annoyed before, and now the guilt, awkwardness, nerves and pressure had made him angry, he stood up and slammed his fists down onto the table** "I thought I made myself perfectly clear earlier! There is nothing other than friendship between myself and Lu Kyoko! If the rest of the castle could see that then she wouldn't be in this state!"

**Lady Lu stood up as well, Sun Quan was over a head taller than him, but she still held his glare** "Then it should be up to you to rectify this problem that you have caused! If it weren't for your stupid aura and making my innocent daughter fall in love with you then you're right, she wouldn't be in the mess she's in!"

"I can tell you this now Lady Lu Shan, with the utmost confidence that Lu Kyoko and I will never be together, she does not love me and I do not love her, our level of 'intimacy', as you phrased it, is strictly friendship, and nothing more, and it never will be! Fix her up with one of those imbeciles and then you will just how wrong your decision was!"

**Sun Quan stormed out of the office, he did not even acknowledge the guards as he passed them, he was too angry, his head reeling. Lady Lu Shan sat down again, crossed some names off her list so only one remained** "It'll have to be..."** She said, suddenly worried for her daughter.**

**AN: Sorry it took me so long, it's only a shorter chapter (as the next one will be) because the one after will be fairly long and it fits better with the overall plot I feel**

**Chapter 5 should be coming soon**


End file.
